Smutlock: Safe, Sane, Consensual
by Tutto-E-Lecito
Summary: A one-shot between Dom!Sherlock and Sub!OFC for the readers of my stories (Born in Black and White [C] & Beauty in The Broken [WIP]) who have been nothing but lovely to me and I decided they deserved a smutty little present. This is a mature story rooted in BDSM culture and explicit in its nature. There is a longer disclaimer inside.


_**A/N First and Foremost this is a sexually explicit story with a male dominant and a female submissive, Sherlock Holmes and Kairi, respectively. I wanted to preface this by saying that if it is not something you are comfortable with then you are by no means forced to continue. **_

_**That being said, I will always, always, always support the notion of a fully consensual sexual relationship that pleases both partners, even if their needs may seem abnormal when compared to yours. The main focus of any relationship, either romantic or sexual, is to take care of your partner (or at least it should be). In a D/s relationship, this is no difference. The dominant's role is simply to engineer a scene for their submissive that will bring them pleasure through their play. The sub is always in control of the situation and any good Dom/Domme recognizes that and abides by it strictly. A D/s relationship is established in trust and safety and care - and there is always, ALWAYS discussion (This is not directly enumerated in this story, but it is implied). Even if a relationship is purely sexual, the agreement between D/s is that they are in a safe zone where their needs can be met. My story, while delving into fantasy and fanfiction, wants to emulate the raw sensuality of this sort of sexual relationship where trust and care can still exist, even if a romantic/emotional relationship doesn't occur. I'm sorry for the long windedness but I think that BDSM gets some pretty bum representation, when in reality, its a really beautiful sort of relationship full of trust, compassion, and even love. Did I mention trust!?**_

_**I just think that its important for people to understand that there are certain stories in existence that should not be the only BDSM literature you read - if at all, since I personally see that it does not establish a healthy relationship in either an emotional or a sexual nature. Dominants and submissives are all perfectly normal people who engage in sexual and romantic relationships. They are human and should be seen that way - with or without all the baggage that comes from humanity. So before anyone decides to say that this behavior is unacceptable, I'll kindly ask you to remove yourself from the one shot in the first place, cause shit man, let people have their fun and feel sexy and confident.**_

_**This story contains a scene between D/s with rough play that contains but it not limited to: slight verbal/physical humiliation (belittlement/spanking, dresscode) , power play, smoking fetish (no burns), light sexual slavery, and I think that about sums it up. Before you freak out, take a moment to look at the general information supplied in research on BDSM to see that all of these are consensual activities meant to bring pleasure to the submissive. If you don't really get it, thats perfectly fine, it's not your bag, but please, don't comment or review in a negative manner unless you believe I've done something to insult the BDSM community, in which case, I would be glad to have a civil discussion and be more educated. Thank you for your time and enjoy.**_

* * *

It was that time of the week.

Kairi checked her watch as she removed it and she felt her blood begin to simmer beneath her skin, inciting a chemical reaction throughout her nervous system that almost drove her to madness. Each week, every week, at the exact same time she had a very specific appointment to be kept.

Her day to day life was mundane. It wasn't boring or hateful, but it definitely wasn't exciting. However, every sunday, each sunday, she had a specific visitor that would come calling. She had met him through a random sort of arrangement, one she wasn't even sure she understood how it came about. In the end, it didn't matter. She had met him, they had talked about their needs. They made an arrangement and within their first session together they realized just what sort of connection they had and instantly cherished it.

During her down time, in her personal life, she enjoyed the life of being sexually submissive to her male partners. She did not enter into romantic relationships as they just weren't her ideal. Despite her lack of emotional connection on a romantic level, she still had a sexual drive which was met with partners of varying genders and tastes. She still had her platonic friendships with many people, but romantically, she was disinterested. In this way, with a trusted partner, she was safe to establish a relationship that would not cross her emotional or sexual boundaries. With him, she found comfort in submitting, in freeing herself of the sense of control that dominated the rest of her life. Oddly ironic, isn't it?

However, on Sundays, a day of worship, a day of prayer and peace to most of the populace, Kairi spent her time a bit differently. Most people spent time on their knees praying, they'd lay on their backs before bed and mutter a few recited prayers to appease the powers that be, and they'd enter stone chapels and sing their praises to the Lord above. Kairi felt like her Sundays were spent in a different sort of worship, on her knees maybe, perhaps on her back, and definitely singing praises if she could manage intelligible words. Oh yes, she spent her day with _god_ on Sundays, however, her interpretation of God was much different than the rest of the world.

The knock on her door made her jump to her feet as she flattened her hands against her clothes, placing a relaxed smile on her face. She brushed her bleach blonde waves back over her shoulder as she walked over to the door and opened it wide, giving her guest a very shy smile. He enjoyed that, seeing her looking meek. She enjoyed the spark in his eyes when he would look at her - predatory, consuming.

Sherlock Holmes returned her smile with a very sinister grin of his own as he stepped over the threshold of her home and eyed her appreciatively. He nodded to her and she closed the door, shutting to softly then moving towards the center of the room so he could scrutinize her in depth.

"The dress is fitting." He spoke with deliberate words as he circled her, his nebulous eyes taking in every available centimeter of her body. "It was a good purchase." He smirked at her, the sight of his cupid's bow lips ever so slightly hitching caused her stomach to clench. She adjusted slightly, pressing her thighs together when she felt her clit pulse within the laughable confines of her underwear. He watched her again, his eyes observing her, taking her in completely, noticing this small shift in her posture and reveling in it. She noticed this about him quickly, how he seemed to not just observe, but consume the outside world. He was a brilliant detective after all.

He chuckled at this, her aroused shifting, the sound of his voice scraped upon her nerve endings and sent shivers down her limbs. That rumble had a great effect on her: it could be velvet, smooth, smothering, intoxicating, or it could crack like a whip, shocking her senses into over drive and sending her to her knees. He approached her now, his features back to stone as he stood before her and catalogued every movement, every breath.

"You look delectable." He said, raising his hand and dragging a gentle finger down the center of her chest, between the valley of her breasts. She took in a sharp breath, glancing up at him beneath thick lashes, bare of any make up, just as he enjoyed her.

She shivered in the little black dress that she wore just for him as his finger trailed along her collar-bone and he took another turn around her, following the lines of the dress where it met her skin. It had a deep cut v-neck bust that stopped just between her breasts and a flowing skirt that fell only four inches down her thigh. The straps were thin along her shoulders and led to a very low-cut back that dipped at the curve of her lumbar spine. It didn't leave much to the imagination, the soft and stretchy material hugged all available curves and forbade any sort of bra imaginable. It didn't matter, the idea of clothes was a pretense. He enjoyed the idea of working for his prize.

"Is it comfortable?" He muttered as he stepped behind her.

"Yes." She replied softly, her eyes closed as she trembled in place while his finger traced along the back of the dress, down to the dip of her spine, but it halted at her words. She opened her eyes, cursing her foolishness when she felt him step forward and grasp her neck harshly, the pain of his fingers digging into her flesh caused her to yelp and he yanked her back against his chest and held her tightly, just enough to hinder her breathing and cause a very slight panic. That glorious sensation which sped up her heart beat and made her go instantly wet for him.

"Excuse me?" His voice was laced with displeasure. She had disappointed him.

"Yes, it's very comfortable," She muttered softly and he squeezed her neck sharply and she gasped as a delicious heat pooled beneath his fingertips.

"You forget your manners," He growled, holding her tightly against his body, the hand that rested on her waist slowly crept across her stomach, inching its way upward. His palm came to rest upon the fabric of the dress resting over her breast. The smooth material tickled against the nipple beneath and she hissed out a breath, only to have it halted by the hand around her throat, he leaned forward, pressing his mouth against her ear as he rumbled, "You will address me as _sir_ or you shall be punished. I would hope that our agreement was clear when we discussed it the last time, or are you dim?"

Kairi let out a haggard breath, enlivened by his speech and nodded, "I'm sorry sir. I have not forgotten our agreement."

"Hmmm." He hummed against her and her eyes fluttered shut, she arched her back against his hand and he gently rubbed his palm against her breast, "Good girl." His mouth dropped to her shoulder and he nipped at the curve of her neck gently, letting his tongue taste the desire on her skin, "I can taste your need, can't I, pet?"

Kairi nodded, her head tilting to the side as he brushed her hair away from the exposed skin, "Yes sir." She sighed as his lips tore through her senses in the best and worst way

His teeth sunk into her shoulder again and she let out a mewling moan. He chuckled against her skin and his hand dipped beneath the flimsy fabric, taking her full breast into his hand and growling in response to her nipple puckering between his fingertips, "Your negligence of our terms has upset me. Retrieve a chair and bring it here." He snarled and then pushed her away. She stumbled forward slightly and walked to the table not far from where he was standing. She gripped the back of the chair with unsteady hands and dragged it to where he was waiting, pulling out a pack of cigarettes before he sat down.

He packed the cigarettes against the heel of his hand and unwrapped the cellophane, tossing the trash to the floor. As he observed Kairi moving stand before him a few feet away, she watched him with very gentle smile on her lips. He looked up and down her body, admiring the smooth skin of her pale legs that curved up into thicker thighs which he loved to clench in his fists as he pounded into her. He smiled slightly at that, as his eyes captured the width of her hips, she was soft enough, yet fit enough that he could grasp her hips bones in his hands while positioning himself behind her, using those hand holds to keep her in place while he snapped his hips against hers to elicit a moan from her heaving chest. Her body was small and curved, pliant and plush against his fingertips. He felt his groin stiffen in his pants and he finally met her eyes with a lick of his lips. He enjoyed watching her eyes take in the movements of his mouth, she seemed to enjoy the way he moved. Her skin would flush, her breathing would hitch and she'd roll her hips gently, involuntarily, dying to feel something stretch against the inside of her core and tear screams from her plump lips. He enjoyed being the purpose behind the noises she could make.

"Come here my pet." He smiled and she approached slowly standing right at his knees. He opened his legs, allowing space for her and then he motioned to his right leg, "Straddle my leg darling, but remain standing." She followed his instructions, the endearment cold and dead on his lips, but it only made it that much more enticing to hear him say it. Biting her lower lip, she stood, almost completely flush against him, her breasts at the perfect level for his mouth to simply lean forward and take them. He kept his eyes focused on hers as she stood before him gently quaking with need. He grinned up at her and finished unraveling the rest of the cigarette's wrapping and placed the box in his suit jacket. "Place one hand on my left shoulder, to steady yourself."

"Yes sir." She smiled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She shivered slightly, feeling his right hand suddenly against her knee, on the outside of her leg. He kept his eyes on her and she didn't hide her arousal from him as she shivered beneath his touch, biting her lower lip as she gazed at him, eliciting a smile from his usually stoic exterior. His hand continued up her leg at a languorous pace, he sat forward slightly as his hand curved around the back of her thigh, snaking up to cup her backside in his large hand. She let out another ragged breath when his fingers graced the thin material of her underwear.

He hummed another appreciative sound as his fingers splayed across the stitching of lace beneath his fingertips, but then he paused his rumble halting immediately, his eyes narrowing in distaste. With less finesse, his hand moved back, curving up to her hip and gripping the material of her dress and lifting it slowly to expose her lower half. He licked his lips, his eyes boring into the black lace that allowed small windows of her snowy skin to peak through. "Pleasing." He nodded and looked up at her, his eyes positively molten. "You bought these without my permission?"

She looked at him nervously and then dropped her head, "Yes sir, I did."

He cleared his throat and tutted at her, "Though you made a good decision, I only want you to wear what I buy for you and nothing else. If you do, I will be displeased. Do you understand?"

She flushed bright red, "Yes sir." He nodded, giving her a small smile and let her skirt fall back over his hand. His fingers trailed slowly down the seam of her underwear, following it between her thighs as he listened to her breath hitch. Heat slowly encompassed his hand and he cupped her mons gently, feeling the warmth from her core seeping into his palm. With a purring sort of exhale, he adjusted his hand, allowing a single finger to push up through the lace and into her entrance. She gasped and the hand on his shoulder gripped the material of his suit and he shot her a dark look, watching her features morph in front of him.

"Ah, you're so very ready for me." He smiled darkly and her thighs quaked around the soft touch of his fingers inside of her. "Very good," He growled, "But we do have something to resolve, don't we?"

She hissed out a breath when he curled a finger inside of her and her mind fought the desperate need of her knees to clamp her legs shut around his hand, not allowing him to leave her wetness.

"Don't we?" He growled harshly, crooking his finger more drastically inside of her, forcing more pressure onto that precarious little spot, tugging her forward against him. He placed his lips delicately on her sternum and looked up at her as she licked her lips.

"Yes sir." She nodded, looking at him with hooded eyes, her usual blue eyes darkened like the night consuming the sea.

He gave her a very small smile as he pulled his finger from inside of her and she groaned in distaste, her legs giving way only slightly until she found her strength though the haze of lust. "How would you like your penance then?"

"I'm more than happy to receive whatever sir desires to give me." She said softly, watching as he took the finger soaked by her wetness and rolled it into his cupped palm. He took a cigarette from the pack in his jacket pocket and rolled the end against the wet spot of his hand, soaking the filter with her taste. He placed it between his teeth and smiled as his tongue flicked across the filter, tasting her, causing a tiny spike of fire to jolt through Kairi's gut.

He smiled at that, leaning back into his chair as he lit up the cigarette and took a deep inhale, "Very good, pet." He chuckled and watched her squirm within his gaze, "Now then, I think I'd like you on my lap."

"Facing or away sir?" Kairi added softly, stepping back so he could bring his legs closer together.

He gave her a dark smile, "Oh no pet, you'll be on your stomach. It's time for your penance."

Kairi watched him adjust in his seat, smoothing out his pants with the hand not holding a cigarette. She swallowed heavily and he patted his lap, smiling with a sinister tilt. She walked over to his side and he gripped her wrist in his hand and yanked her across his lap, her stomach across the plane of his thighs, her ass positioned and vulnerable to one hand and her breasts pert and awaiting the other. She exhaled heavily, feeling his erection pressing into her stomach, fire spreading immediately through her, she couldn't help squirming slightly in his lap, desperate for his attention in any form.

She then felt his hand sliding up the back of her thigh, cupping her ass gently, a finger sliding over her vulva and causing her to shudder, "Stay still pet, this isn't for your pleasure, it's your punishment." He finished darkly, a humor in his tone, as his finger strayed close to her clitoris and Kairi used every ounce of control she had to keep from shaking against him, "Much better pet, if you do as I say, you will be rewarded, do you understand?"

She bit her lip in determination, "Yes sir."

"And remind me, what is your safe word, should you decide you want me to stop?" He said with his tone gravely and serious while a finger traced the lips of vulva, using her pleasure as a distraction, to keep her grounded and remind her who was truly in control.

"_Rouge, _sir_." _Kairi replied with a small smile, French for red.

"And if it's edging towards a level of intensity you do not believe you can handle?" He said softly, almost sweetly, as his finger just barely dipped into her wetness and rubbed against her pulsing clitoris.

"_Jaune, _sir." She affirmed and heaved out a heavy sigh when he pulled his hand back from her entrance.

Slowly, he pulled her skirt up to lay around her waist and lower back, exposing her backside, covered in fine lace. She heard Sherlock hiss in a tight breath at the sight and the cool air assaulted her skin and sent a rush through her.

"Now remember pet, this is your penance." He growled again, his fingers trailing gently over the snowy white of the backs of her thighs, "I will do what I please, when I please, and you _will thank me for it."_ He finished curtly and his hand came down sharply on the tender skin of her thighs.

Kairi cried out at the sensations: the sharp sting of his hand against her skin, the heat that pooled in the spot left by the impact of his slap, and the searing pleasure that coursed through her veins - it was intoxicating. She let out small heaving breaths, the cigarette smoke wafting into her nostrils and she lost herself in the small moment of the delicious pain.

Sherlock fisted his hand in her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to arch her back against him so she could look in his eyes. Tears pooled in hers and he smirked slightly, as a cigarette hung from his mouth. He used his other hand to grab the cigarette from his lips and he exhaled sharply, watching the blonde in his lap squirm and groan against his strength. "We had an agreement pet." He accentuated the end of the word and glared at her slightly, "This is not for you, my dear. You wont fail me so badly, will you? Have you already forgotten?" He almost sounded wounded, but his countenance changed immediately, darker, colder, he snarled, "I will _tear_ your pleasure from you my sweet, only when it is pleasing for me to do so." He inhaled on the cigarette and pulled her hair tighter, forcing her let out a soft whine as she arched against him further, her breasts and backside curving perfectly in his vision. He smiled again in his sordid way, "Every breath, every scream is mine and _only_ mine." He spat through the exhalation, smoke curling against Kairi's cheek. Leaning forward, whispering his lips against hers as he continued his demands, "Aren't you pleased to please me? Hm?"

She nodded, her lips brushing against his and wishing she could extend further to taste him, "Yes sir."

"Good girl." He smiled again and let go of her hair. She collapsed on his lap and used his legs to steady herself, "Now, after each penance, you will thank me now, wont you?"

Kairi nodded, her breathing ragged as desire curled in her belly, "Yes sir. I'm happy to."

"_Very_ good." He chuckled and exposed her backside again to the cool air.

In the moment of silence, Kairi tried to prepare herself for the sensation, the heat, the pain of his hand on her skin. There was nothing that could truly compare to being totally and utterly his.

Another slap resounded and Kairi let out a whine, "Thank you sir." She added quickly.

"Oh, I do like that sound, darling." He quipped almost sardonically and whipped his hand against her again and she yelped with a smile on her face.

"Thank you sir." She said again, trying to refrain from squirming in his lap.

"You like pleasing me, don't you pet?" Another slap against the other cheek.

She bit her lip, the intensity of his voice like a warm bath, coating her skin in a layer of unadulterated ardor, "Yes sir. What pleases you, pleases me." She smiled, her eyes closed as he rumbled through an approving chuckle.

"Oh, very good pet," He smiled and took an inhale from his cigarette, exhaling the hot smoke along her bare spine and causing her to shiver, "You are so very reactive." Another slap resounded and she let out a tiny scream, but still thanked him. He chuckled, rubbing his hand along the red spots now marring the backs of her delicious thighs, "I'm going to have to teach you some restraint."

"Yes sir, please teach me." She muttered softly in a quavering voice.

"I imagine you've not had very good masters before, have you pet?" He chuckled again and slapped her a little harder, eliciting a whine that seemed to roll through him and please him to no end.

"No sir." She said softly, her breathing becoming heavier as he gripped one of her ass cheeks in his hands, kneading the skin as if he owned it.

"Well, this shall be a fun experience for both of us." He slapped her backside again and she shivered against him, "Now if you can get through two more without squirming in my lap, I think you may just deserve a reward."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." She said between bated, biting her lip and attempting to steel herself away.

In quick succession he slapped her ass hard three times, with a series of pleased huffing breaths, alternating each time on the other cheek.

She let out a tiny squeak and felt herself crumble into a shaking mess as she heaved out a heavy breath, "Thank you sir, I'm sorry sir." She added a little sadly.

He slapped her again and she shook against him when his hand traveled up her spine and his fingers dug into her skin, kneading the tense muscles, "Why are you apologizing my pet? Do you think I am displeased?"

Kairi hung her head slightly as his fingertips tapped against the bones of her spine, "I'm sorry sir, I made a noise when you asked me to show restraint."

He chuckled again, his hand went further to gently stroke the back of her head, "Well, one step at a time dear. You did not squirm during those three. So I think you deserve a small reward for that."

"Thank you sir." She exhaled breathily, feeling his fingers in her hair.

"Hmmm." He hummed and let his hand trail slowly down her spine and down over her backside. He tugged at her underwear, exposing each cheek fully and pulling the underwear taught between the lips of her vagina and she let out a deep moan, "Oh very good, my dear," He rumbled, sticking the cigarette between his lips and letting his other hand travel down to lightly slap the lips of her vagina and she yelped, bucking her hips against him. He pulled tighter on the material straining between the lips of her vulva, applying a twisted pressure to her clitoris which caused her legs to shake. He let go of the material, chuckling as she sighed against him, a brief respite from his attentions. "Go ahead my pet, scream for me." He rasped and then slapped her backside four more glorious times.

She didn't even have to try to appease him when he slapped her without hesitation, each one pulling a yelp from her lips. He placed his hot hand against her mons and rubbed vigorously for a few moments as she squirmed against him, begging for his touch with the movement of her hips. He slipped his thumb gently into her opening and slid it in to only one knuckle.

"You're so very tight." He chuckled, allowing his thumb to slip slowly between her opening and up to her clit where he pressed down on it, causing her body to jump each time the pressure changed. He spanked her again and she shook again as his hand pressed against her clitoris, pulling an indelicate moan from her lips. "Would you like me to make you come my pet?"

Kairi shook against his legs, "Yes sir, if it pleases you sir." She said hoarsely.

"Stand." He growled and she followed his orders, scrambling to stand before him, feeling her excitement coating her inner thighs, shaking from the look he was giving her. As if he'd devour her.

He stood slowly, with his perfect grace, and dropped the cigarette to the floor, crushing it with the toe of his shoe as he walked up to her, gripping her hair in his fist and tilting her backwards to the point her knees almost buckled. She gasped and gave him a simple smile which he returned, pulling her mouth to his and forcing his tongue deep into her mouth, to taste every available inch. She moaned against him and he yanked her backwards, gripping her throat merely to demonstrate his strength and he smiled against her mouth.

"Would you like me to fuck you?" He growled against her cheek and she could only nod as she felt his entire body stiff and hot against her. He tilted her back again, a harsher pull this time, and slapped her across the face, not merely enough to leave a mark, but just hard enough to bring her back to attention, "Answer me pet, do _you_ want _me_ to _fuck_ you?"

She nodded, "Yes sir, please." She added a little desperately.

He grinned wide and placed his hand gently upon her cheek, his thumb caressing the tender skin, before he smiled at her. He kissed her ravenously, backing her up with forceful steps that had her stumbling against him, only kept upright and balanced by the hold he had on her hair. She gasped against his lips, his mouth absolutely scalding as he consumed her wholly.

Her ass ran into the kitchen table and before she had an opportunity to adjust her footing, Sherlock grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to sit on the table, pushing her legs apart and stepping himself between them. "Undo my belt." He growled and Kairi ardently obeyed as his mouth descended on hers once more, lips, teeth, and tongue, controlling every breath, every turn of her head as she did all she could to please him. When his trousers were gaping and his erection was struggling against his pants, Kairi reached out to touch him, but he pushed her backwards, forcing Kairi to put her hands behind her, to ensure that she wouldn't slam against the table.

"Lay down on your back. Let your head hand over the edge of the table." He snarled and walked around to the head of the table where Kairi crawled over to position herself. She was practically vibrating with excitement and desire, the urge to appease him, to taste him was overwhelming her. She obeyed his instructions and laid back, her vision inverting as she watched him approach as she spread her limbs across the table. "Plant your feet a few inches below your buttocks and open your thighs for me."

"Yes sir." She said breathlessly and obeyed perfectly as he stood, looming above her and grinning.

"Very good pet." He smiled and then caressed her face, his hands drawing her hair out from under her, so it cascaded down below her head, the length almost close enough to brush against the floor. He reached out now and pushed aside the soft material covering her breasts. As they were exposed, he pulled her nipples between his fingertips, pinching them firmly, causing Kairi to groan against him.

"May I touch you sir?" She whispered, her hands itching to wrap themselves around his length, but not daring to leave her sides.

He chuckled and berated her as if she were a child, "No you may not." He slapped her breast, the sting of his hand against her nipple caused her to arch her back against him and groan. "I have a wager for you."

"Yes sir?" She whimpered, her eyes were hooded as she looked up at him, his large hands gripping her breasts firmly, without the preamble of affection, only asserting his ownership of her body.

One hand dropped to the waistband of his boxer briefs and he adjusted slightly, pulling out his length and positioning himself at her mouth, "I'm going to fuck your mouth as hard as I desire, do you understand?"

Kairi licked her lips as her gaze flicked towards his erect penis, "Yes sir."

"I'm also going to fuck you with my hand. Whoever comes first will be required to finish the other one off, however they so chose." He smiled down at her, watching her body roll as his voice raked over her. She smiled up at him, lust and appreciation and trust for her master as she licked her lips and nodded.

"Yes sir." She smiled wide and opened her mouth to him.

He leaned forward, pushing his dick into the confines of her hot, wet mouth. He groaned heavily, placing one hand on her chest, to grip her breast and pinch the nipple. As he rolled his hips into her mouth, the tip of his penis pressing into the depths of her throat, he felt the muscles tense around him. Reaching down, he slipped two fingers into her eager opening, slick and hot as he curved his digits and pressed firmly into her the bundle of nerves inside of her. She let out a loud moan that vibrated along his dick and he felt himself shudder.

He pumped his hips in concert with his fingers, listening to the slick reception of his member in her mouth, tearing moans from her that were silenced by his thrusts into her throat. She shook against his hand, curling her hips as his fingers squeezed and rubbed against the plump lips of her vulva, squeezing her clit between them and pushing her closer and closer to her end. His hips snapped against her face, eliciting a gurgling sort of pleasured cry that echoed along the length of his cock pumping inside of her. Her mouth was so perfect against him and he was having trouble thinking. He groaned heavily, tilting his head back for a moment, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull before snapping back and refocusing. He pushed three fingers into her entrance and she shook violently against his hand as he curled the digits, pulling her hips up off the table and she hummed against the thrusting of his cock.

He smiled slowly, watching as she shook on the table, her legs clamping around his hand, her other hand shooting up to grab the forearm responsible for the fingers assaulting her. He felt it then, the rush of her heat, her vaginal walls pulsing around his hand and he pulled his cock out of her mouth with a wet sort of slap and she yelled his name as she came, the world around the both of them seeming to shatter for just a moment while his hand ravaged her.

She laid on the table, writhing underneath his fingertips as they gently circled her clitoris and she moaned again and again, watching Sherlock smile down at her approvingly. "Very good pet, you are so lovely when you come."

"Thank you sir." She replied softly. He stroked her hair gently and she smiled when she felt his fingertips grip at the roots before tuggin her into a sitting position.

"Come pet, it's time for you to fuck me." He chuckled and pulled her from the table by her hair, pushing her towards the chair still sitting in the middle of the room. "Undress, now." He commanded and she obeyed, removing her clothing in two simple movements as he yanked off his jacket and tossed it to the table and then pulled his shirt over his head. He dropped his pants to step out of them and stalked towards the naked woman, watching him eagerly, shaking in front of him and yearning for his dominance. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, until he saw the chair. He grinned again pulled it towards him, spinning it on one leg until it faced the desired direction. He looked back at her for a moment and saw her holding back a smile at his unusual habit to execute every movement with a flourish.

He sat down on the chair and pulled her towards him, gripping her hips so his nails dug into her pale skin and she gasped at the sensation. He grinned a bit mischievously as he positioned her to straddle him and then pulled her down sharply, impaling her upon his rigid erection. She let out a tiny scream at that and then wiggled on top of him, pulling a low growl from his chest until she was situated and comfortable, daring to move her hips ever so gently and savor the sensation of him deep inside of her.

"Make yourself come my dear, hold nothing back." He smiled, fisting a hand in her hair, "Move for me, only _me_."

She smiled, "May I kiss you sir?"

He smiled back at her, "Yes my pet. Prove to me just how I can tear you apart. Make yourself fall to pieces around me."

She chuckled and leaned in, pressing her mouth to his in an adoring kiss, "Yes sir." She moaned enthusiastically and automatically began rolling her hips into his. He groaned, watching her body writhe on top of him, holding her hips, pressing his nails into her ass as he helped her bounce atop his length, with mewling screams and haggard breaths. He watched her, breasts bouncing, hips rolling, eyes screwed shut tight as her hands linked around his neck to hold her up while she used him perfectly, completely. He chuckled, tilting his hips and hearing her let out an unhindered moan. In only a few more moments she was shaking around him, gripping his shoulders and sinking her teeth into his skin as she clamped down around him, pushing herself over the edge with a vicious orgasm.

He smiled as her thighs trembled on his lap, but he did not let her rest. He stood up, gripping her ass and carrying her to the table where he sat her down once more. He laid her down, pressing her body against the wood and thrust into her slowly, arduously, pulling a deep moan from her tortured lips before he wrenched himself from her, wrenching a displeased groan from her lips.

She growled at the thrashing sense of loss and then his mouth and hands were on her in an instant. She rolled beneath the attentions of his lips on her neck and collar bones, trailing down her chest sloppily to pause at her breasts where he bit sharply at a nipple, causing her to cry out as her thighs clamped around his waist. He chuckled and simply bit her again, removing the hands in his hair and pinning them to her sides with his grip. Her back arched, pressing her chest up to meet his lips, his tongue emerging to soothe the reddened nipples throbbing from his attentions. Keeping his grip on her wrists, his mouth slithered a trail down her body and he nudged apart her thighs, forcing them down and out as he yanked her arms to their limits and his teeth nipped at her inner thigh.

Kairi let out a shuddering breath and his mouth finally fell upon the pulsing skin of her reddened vulva, overused and overstimulated, dying for just one more sensation. He was all teeth and tongue, consuming her taste and her smell, keeping her wrists in place with his hands and her legs spread wide with his elbows. She cried out again when he focused on her clit, suckling it and biting it in the way that he knew reduced her to a blundering fool. He did not stop his attentions, did not sway in his desire to devour her despite her shaking limbs and hips that half-heartedly fought his onslaught.

Finally, he released her wrists and he threw them in the direction of his hair where she greedily dove her fingers into his illustrious curls. He moved his arms now, placing her thighs on his shoulders and wrapping his arms around her legs to hold her in place, to keep her hips from rolling as his mouth continued squander away her pent up need. She cried out again this time, almost in pain from the power of the orgasm that crushed her so completely. He did not relent, allowing his mouth to languorously lap about her pulsing skin, as her body arched against his tongue almost violently until she slowly began to breath less raggedly and she collapsed on the table in a puddle of satisfaction.

He stood again and let her legs fall down his arms until he grasped her thighs with his hands and forced her legs around his hips. He circled his fingers around her clitoris and she shook again with a muted sort of wine, her face contorting in pleasured agony. He pushed himself into her and she let out a deep moan, her thighs shaking as he began to move, slowly at first. He chuckled, remaining upright, grinning down at her almost evilly as the evidence of her most recent orgasm glistened on his lips and chin. He continued to pump inside of her as she rolled against him, begging, pleading for his ministrations. With his spare hand, he pinched her clitoris and she shuddered, yelping and twisting her hips, as desire took control of her muscles and attempted to get away from the overwhelming feeling.

He leaned down now, continuing his arduous speed within her and he gripped her wrists, pinning them above her head, elongating her arms just enough to cause a tension in her shoulders that made her shiver beneath him. He pressed his forehead against hers while she gasped along with his thrusts and she blinked her eyes open slowly, looking into the black pools staring back at her that wanted nothing more than her utter and complete submission.

"Taste yourself." He rasped and she surged upwards, as much as she could with his grip on her wrists, and kissed him as fervently as possible. Passion returned within her and she squeezed along the length that rammed inside of her and he groaned, ripping away from the kiss as his body arched against hers and his eyes seemed to flutter at the strength of her grasping him along his length from within. He finally glared back down on her, a pleased snarl on his lips as his other hand reached out and gripped her neck.

"One more pet, just for me." He growled and slammed into her.

"Yes sir." She whimpered and he released her hands. One of them moved down to rub her engorged clitoris as he pounded against her and the other gripped the arm that was holding her in place, her nails digging into the skin there. He hissed at the sensation and growled almost furiously as his other hand went to her breast, teasing her nipple. She cried out again and screamed his name and he groaned, feeling her orgasm ripple along his length as he pushed himself deeper and harder inside of her, he bent forward, his hand still around her neck and he kissed her mercilessly as she cried out, absorbing her pleasurable torment. Her moans rippled down his own spine and tore his own orgasm from him with a groan into her lips. He planted himself deeply within her, holding her in place as she shook around him and he emptied himself inside of her.

Once settled and sated, Sherlock pulled out of Kairi with a groan. He helped her stand and walked her to the couch where she collapsed in a heap of blonde hair and bruised skin. He chuckled slightly, walking into her kitchen to grab a dishtowel while Kairi sprawled on the couch, eyes closed, and breathing heavily with a huge smile on her face. When he returned he grabbed his cigarettes on the way and he tossed her the towel to aid in her clean up.

He lit two cigarettes and handed one to her and they sat next to each other in a comfortable silence.

He shifted next to her, allowing a hand to reach out and let his fingertips drag along her thigh. He exhaled a lung full of smoke, the nicotine combing beautifully with the euphoric nature of his orgasm, and he smirked, "I'm thinking next week we'll start with the riding crop."

Kairi didn't look at him, she just inhaled on the cigarette, a pleased smile stretching her lips as she exhaled and watched the smoke rise to the ceiling, she replied eagerly, "Yes sir."

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**SQUEEEEEEE! My first official D/s Smutlock. It was an absolute joy to write and research and imagine ;D  
**_

_**I hope that you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts and share the smutty love!**_


End file.
